Le Perso' Retiré du Jeu
by Octazooka
Summary: Bowser envoie une lettre à chacun des personnages de SSBB  à l'aide de son facteur attitré Paul Nectaire  car le tribunal vidéo-ludique le menace de ne pas l'intégrer dans le jeu. Bowser demande de l'aide à chacun des personnages pour réparer sa bourde.


Prologue.

C'est l'aube dans les rues du Royaume Champignon. Dans celle de Luigi par exemple, il n'y a aucun signe de vie, à part un homme au loin sur un vieux vélo noir, qui pédale à grande vitesse comme si il était poursuivi par Godzilla, ou Justin Bieber. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont cachés par sa casquette de facteur, il a une moustache et des lunettes rondes, et pourtant il arrive à avoir une l'air cool. Cet homme pédale toujours aussi vite, en vous regardant dans les yeux, puis saute de son vélo, qui finit sa course dans les poubelles. Il vous parle.

- Bonjour je suis Paul Nectaire le super facteur ! Et malgré mon métier tout à fait simple, et ma tête de vieux tout à fait classique, je suis un personnage vraiment cool. Mais… On s'en fout de moi, en fait ! Aujourd'hui j'ai 35 lettres à livrer, toutes scellées de la marque du château de Bowser ! Ça fait peur hein ! Là je livre la toute première… Celle de Luigi… C'est la maison 41.

(Ainsi l'histoire commença…)

Royaume Champignon - Dans la banlieue du Château, rue Mansion. 7h07.

Paul Nectaire s'approchait donc de la maison numéro 41, un gros type avec une calvitie sortit alors par la porte d'entrée pour ramasser sa bouteille de lait quotidienne. Quand il vit le facteur il lui lança :

- Toi tu cherches Luigi ! Lança-t-il avec une grosse voix rauque.  
>- Exact m'sieur. Répond Paul.<br>- Faut que je t'explique. Ce type, il a peur de tout. Il est en permanence en train de croire qu'y a un complot sur sa gueule ! Je suis son voisin mais il m'a demandé d'habiter chez lui, comme ça si on veut le tuer ou le cambrioler, c'est à moi que ça arrivera.  
>- Mais pourquoi vous avez accepté un truc aussi con…<br>- Parce que j'ai une maison de merde, et lui il a cette… cette putain de villa ! Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes pour montrer la somptueuse maison dont il venait de sortir. En plus y'a rien à craindre, tout le monde s'en fout de Luigi, et personne va le cambrioler c'est pas le plus riche de la famille, finit-il en faisant un signe de tête pour montrer l'énorme statue de Mario qui trônait au bout de la rue.  
>- Je peux donc le trouver dans la maison 40 ? Il m'ouvrira ?<br>- Ouais, ouais, mais vous verrez il est spécial ! Le pire parano j'vous dis ! Alors qu'il lui arrive jamais rien ! Le pire ! S'écria l'homme, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Paul Nectaire s'approcha du domicile de Luigi, intimidé. Il sonna à la porte, mais au lieu d'une sonnerie mélodieuse, on devinait à l'intérieur de la maison un bruit d'alarme. Il vit alors un œilleton s'ouvrir, cela le rendait mal à l'aise de se faire observer de la sorte. Puis un second judas en bas de la porte. Enfin, deux autres trous se firent à la hauteur de chacune de ses hanches.  
>- Nan mais c'est bon, Luigi, j'suis pas armé, j'ai juste du courrier !<br>- On me l'a déjà faite celle-là ! S'écria Luigi derrière la porte. Enfin non, mais j'ai déjà imaginé qu'on me la faisait !  
>- Putain mais merde quoi ! Je te le glisse sous la porte ?<br>- SURTOUT PAS ! S'affola Luigi, en allant chercher son détecteur de métaux dans le cagibi.  
>- Je te la lis ?<br>- Tu vas mentir !  
>- Putain…<br>- Malgré ton métier banal et ta tête de vieux classique, je te trouve vraiment cool. Je vais t'ouvrir mais d'abord, secoue la lettre !

Paul s'exécuta et rien ne se passa. Luigi ouvrit alors la porte, après avoir ouvert une dizaine de verrous, et tapé deux codes. Il lui arracha la lettre des mains et lut. Pendant ce temps le facteur regarda les posters sur les murs de la maison. Il y avait des tonnes de questions totalement paranoïaques, du genre : « Et si la Corée du Nord était en réalité un pays génial où il fait bon vivre, mais qu'ils voulaient juste troller tous les autres pays ? » ou encore « Et si les ballons de basket avaient été inventés par les anciens maitres de l'esclavage afin de continuer à contrôler les noirs ? », « Et si la Terre n'était en réalité qu'une émission de téléréalité pour divertir d'autres planètes ? », et enfin « Et si le père Noël existait vraiment, mais que personne n'était assez sage pour mériter ces cadeaux ».

- Nom de Zeus ! Bowser m'invite à un discours, car il va être retiré du jeu ! Nintendo l'accuse de vols, de viols, de meurtres… ! Nous devons, nous autres personnages de SSBB, l'innocenter pour qu'il soit intégré ! Lut à haute voix Luigi, sidéré.


End file.
